touch down
by Young-and-Beautiful13
Summary: The Panthers vs. the patriots. This was written after the super bowl. Buffy is a cheerleader for the Patriots and Spike is the quarterback for the Panthers. What happens when it all boils down to one game-that determines whether or not Spike gets the girl


Touch Down Summary 

The collages UC Panthers and the UNE Patriots were enemies, every since the Patriots beat the Panthers in 2004's super bowl number 38. Buffy Summers was a cheerleader for the Patriots and so were Heather, Faith, Willow, Anya, and Dawn. They made up the cheerleading squad. The panther cheerleaders, that is Harmony, Darla, Drusilla, Cordelia and one other (Sarah), were venomous toward each of them, each getting the same response. Spike is a football player for the UC Panthers and falls in love with Buffy, who is going out with Angel, a football player on the Patriot's team. What will love and ememy pasts result in when in the next season, they play each other. Who will Buffy choose?

An alarm went off. Buffy Summers slapped her hand on it and slowly roused out of her shrine of a bedroom. There were posters of patriots all over. She even had a stuffed pig dressed as a patriot she nicknamed Mr. Gordo. She walked into the hallway and grabbed a washcloth. She turned the sink on and washed her face. Anya knocked on the door, "hurry up, its been 10 minutes!" she screamed as she was frantic that there was a cheerleading practice in 30 minutes. Buffy rushed to brush her teeth and ran out. Anya greeted her with a smirk. Buffy walked down the hallway into Faith. "Buffy! Get out of my way! I still have to iron my hair!" With that, Faith ran to yell at Anya who was still in the bathroom doing her makeup. "geez, you would think it was the super bowl the way they're acting." Buffy mumbled as she passed by Heather, a girl in their squad."oh, Buffy. Didn't you hear? The Panthers are stopping by for the annual, 'you can't win' speech. We're all trying to look our best so we can show off in front of Dru and the rest." Buffy realized this and muttered crap, as she ran to her room. Willow had finally woken up.

"Willow, you really should have gotten up earlier today!" Willow, still getting up said, "But I was tired. Why?" she asked. "The Panthers are stopping by for 'the speech'. We need to look our best!" She said this as she grabbed her uniform and hair dryer and set off for the bathroom.

LATER THAT DAY AT PRATICE 8:00 pm.

Heather said, "Alright girls, we need to do our best. Okay, everyone practice their half pike twist at the third beat of the song." She turned on the music, then walked around yelling at those who were doing things incorrectly. "Willow! Why are you still on that bench! You should've fixed your hair this morning!" she barked and walked off to yell at Faith for fooling around by imitating her. Buffy walked over and tried to help Willow. "Heather's a grump anyway, Wills. Its okay. Trust me, she yells at me a LOT." Just as she said that, Heather came over and barked, "Stop dwaddeling Summers, this is NOT playtime. You understand!" Heather blew her whistle and said, "Everyone line up. I need to discuss with you the importance of today," she paused as she glared at Faith, who was giggling over something Dawn did. "As you all know, the panthers are coming over at today's practice to give their annual scare. We don't know what it is, because Principal Snyder has not allowed us to spoil the intelligence of the computer geeks this year by getting them to become the CIS or the Cheerleading Intelligence Squad. As you know, last year they took our uniforms and threw them out onto the wet-and muddy field." She paused again, looking as if she might cry. "Be prepared as to what they might do this year. This time, we are wearing our uniforms, so that shouldn't be the case." Faith snorted and giggled as she said, "That wouldn't stop the football players." Everyone else muffled a laugh. Angry, Heather said, "Faith Davies, if you speak so rudely in a case like this again, you won't go to another practice-again!" She walked off and took a sip of water at the bench as, behind her, Faith mocked her. Then Heather walked back and said as she nodded off into the distance, "get ready they're here." They lined up. The Panthers drove over the football field in their white jeeps and stopped just in front of them. A bleach haired football player stood up in his jeep and said, "Hello puppet, glad you made it." He grinned devilishly as he smirked back at Drusilla who's jeep was at his left.

Heather glared at him, "Lets take role before the whole thing begins."

Spike, "Everyone's here. Here's a list.

She looked at the list and read off,

"Tony Smith. Clem Fields. Greg Chapman. Lex Conrad. Willy Snitcher. She started to name the other six and Spike stopped her . "Look, luv. We're all here. We wouldn't miss it for the world," He said this as he spotted Buffy, her arms folded and her eyes challenging. "Name your cheerleaders." Heather read the list:

Amber Conroy

Lexi Finnigan

Ally Sampson

Willow Rosenburg

Lauren Jesse

Heather Parker (she smiled)

Faith Davies

Dawn Summers

Anya Jenkins

Buffy Summers

When she said her name, Spike looked at her. She looked at him. oh, bloody. I have a girl, I have a girl, she's a bint, I have a girl, I have a girl she's a bint... Is he looking at me. Wiggy. I have a guy his name is...is...is...Angel

Spike was the football captain, and leader off the charades that went on. He whispered something to Dru, who whispered something to Harmony who whispered to Sarah who whispered to Cordelia who whispered to Darla who told all the guys from there. "Where's the team? Too scared to show?" he smirked. "No. We're right here." Angel Connery said as he and the team started to walk toward them. "Oh, because I really didn't expect you to show, you all are whelps." Xander stepped forward and said, "NO WE'RE NOT!" And he lunged at Spike, ready to beat him to a bloody pulp, but Spike dodged and Xander started to beat up Willy Snitcher. Taking his chance at his plans. He ran at Buffy, grabbed her by the waist and said, "You're mine, luv." She was in his arms and she screamed. Not specifically because she was scared, but because she was surprised. Angel heard through all the fighting, and ran to help. Spike ran with her as he said, "Back off peaches, you're way out of my league." Angel gritted his teeth, "She's my girl!" Spike looked at Buffy in a mimicking way of pity and then looked at Angel and said, "Girls not something you own, Peaches." He cocks his head and thinks for a moment then smirks, "But then again, you may need to own a chit to ever keep her." Angel swung at him, barely missing Buffy as Spike jumped away and said, "Not too wise are you, you nearly hurt 'your' girl." Spike looks at Buffy devilshly and says to Angel in a deep tone but still rudely, "But then again, maybe she likes it rough." Angel put all his Anger into a blow that contracted with Spike's eye. "Bloody, Hell!" He put Buffy down and swung at Angel expertly. Buffy huddled against the wall, too scared and confused. I am scared, but I won't move. Its like I wanted to be taken away from here to be with him Spike hit Angel in the chest and blocked a kick, taking the moment when Angel was recovering, He grabbed Buffy up and ran to his jeep. "Good-Bye Fellow idiots. I've got some business." He pushed Buffy into her seat and said, "Buckle up, luv, we're in for a ride." And he zoomed off with the others, in the lead.

11:00pm.

Buffy woke up from a deep sleep. What happened? Out loud she said "Where am I?" She looked around the dorm room she was on a bed with black covers and she looked around at the nearly all black room. It had panther posters on the walls and she wondered where she was. Spike walked into the room as he said, "You're in my room, pet." She looked up and said, "Why did you do this? Who are you?" He sat next to her on the bed and said, "I'm Spike. And, I did this because we wanted to scare the Patriots and," he looked down at her. "I wanted you." She looked at him. He had a muscular 6 pack, a chiseled face, a lean body, everything a girl would want. But it was wrong. Or was it? Angel had claimed her as an item, not as a person. "oh." Buffy replied softly and she looked down from his orbs of blue eyes. He grabbed her hand gently and said, "Why didn't you run when I let you go?" Buffy looked into his eyes and felt that she knew why.

"It was wiggy, I don't know. I just," He stopped her because she was talking so fast. "Luv, why?" She looked in his eyes and said softly, "I just. I wanted you too." She looked down at her knees and Spike gently lifted her chin to have her look at him. "Then why is this so wrong." She said, "Well, our teams are enemies, I have a boyfriend, and you-" "I have a girlfriend." Spike whispered. He put his arm around her and said, "Who is you're boyfriend?" She looked away and said, "Angel." Spike said, "That bloody ponce who acted like you were an item and nearly gave me a black eye?" She nodded and looked sadly into his eyes, "and you?" Spike looked down, "Drusilla" he said this bitterly. She asked him with her eyes. "I talk about her like that because she made me bitter. I try to break up with the chit and what does she do, act like I didn't so, what

do, I act like I never suggested it." She leaned against his chest and said, "What are we going to do then, Spike." He put his arms around her and said, "I don't know luv." She looked into his eyes again. No one spoke as Spike said, "Luv, I'll understand if you think it wrong, I know we just met, but would you want to-" He was cut off by Buffy's lips. They moaned and were so into each other. She panted and he finally slide into her. She moaned softer. He purred when he felt release. She raised her eye brows. I need you. She said. He replied softly, "pet, god I wouldn't want anyone other then you." They lay there, still. Softly caressing and kissing each other, everything was silent.


End file.
